


Leaving and Loving

by TheConsultantingHobbit



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultantingHobbit/pseuds/TheConsultantingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda was waiting for Michael to come home. but when she goes to the door. she finds a note instead of her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Note

She was sitting down at the table when the doorbell rang. She smiled , hoping that it was Michael and he forgot his keys. She jogged to the door but not too quickly because Michael would not know she was anxious for his return. She was mad at him and he was damn well going to feel bad about upsetting her. When she opened the door she frowned, there was no Michael to be seen. Something caught her eye though, down on the step lay a envelope. She slowly bent down and picked it up, she flipped it over to see her name written in his hand writing. Her heart sank and she retreated inside the house. She threw herself down onto the couch and sighed. Amanda was actually scared of what the envelope would have inside. she slide her fingers across it and her frown deepened. Her thumb went over a bump, a bump that was in the shape of a wedding ring. She abruptly ripped the envelope open. Out fell Michael's wedding ring along with a folded up letter. 

 

Mandy,

Things aren't working out. I can't go back to this dysfunctional shit we have. I sold my soul for you, for the kids. and I lost the one person I loved because of it. When Trevor came back, I couldn't begin to form words of how happy i was. I missed him Amanda. Then Jimmy drugged me... You left with the kids and I thought everything was gone to shit. The one reason i left him, had left me. Then one day He showed up at the house. He helped put back the peices you broke. We talked and I'll be fucking honest, we fucked. He told me he loved me and in that moment I knew I loved him too. You say Trevor is a psychopath but he's my psychopath. I hope you find somebody who you can be happy with. But that person ain't me Mandy. I don't even know why Im writing you. With all the instructors and trainers you fucked behind my back you probably won't even be fazed by me leaving. But I'm a kind guy deep down so here i am still writing. In case you do still in your own fucked up way care about me, Im sorry but we both fucked things up between too bad to fix and Trevor is what I need. You can have the house.. I haven't told the kids yet, Ive left that up to you. Goodbye Amanda. 

\- Michael

 

The letter fell to the floor and Amanda sat there shocked, her mouth agap. She had no idea that he would ever leave her for Trevor. She always knew they fought but had Michael really thought she didnt care anymore? She closed her eyes tightly as the tears started to flow, She tried desperatly to not cry but suddenly she just lost it and sobbed uncontrolably into the arm of the couch.


	2. The Strip Club

Michael walks away from his former house and sighs. he can’t believe he really just did that. He left his wife, he spend 23 years with her. He made excuse after excuse up as to why he couldn’t leave her but finally he grew some balls and left. Michael walks down the road, needing the fresh air. he keeps thinking over what just happened. Next thing he knows, he’s almost on Strawberry. More importantly he’s across the street from the strip joint. He can’t help but smirk to himself even without meaning to he walks to the one place he knows Trevor would be, though just to make sure he rings him. 

"T, you still at the strip joint?"

"where else would I be sugartits?" Trevor chuckles into the phone

"alright good, Imma be there in a minute. "Michael hangs up and jogs across the street to the back of the building and knocks, hoping Trevor was in his office

The door opens and Trevor leans against the frame “Attempting to be less of a lazy fat fuck are we ? “

"shut up. You gunna let me in or what?"Michael folds his arms over his chest

"awh did i hurt your feelings muffin?"Trevor grins

"Seriously T, you gunna let me in?"

"Whats in it for me?"

Michael grins ” You get boyfriend back?” 

Trevor frowns, thinking Michael was fucking with him. “Don’t fuck with me Mikey…”

"I ain’t fucking with you. I left her. " Michael takes the opportunity of Trevor’s shock to push past him and sit down. He decides to take a seat in his office chair.

Trevor stands there gawking, not sure whether this is a sick dream or Michael truly left the slut once and for all. He abruptly turns and shuts the door. He raises his eyebrows at Michael’s choice of seat “What the fuck is this?” he gestures to where Mike is sittin

The other man pats his lap “C’mere T. Just like old times.”

Trevor scoffs but walks up to him and sits down “Did you really leave?”

Michael looks into Trevor’s eyes and and nods “I promise on my children’s lives. I left Amanda. I left her a note.. T all these years I’ve been so angry and unhappy because I lost the one thing i actually cared about. I may have loved Amanda but I’ve always been in-love with you Trev. That never changed„,


	3. Franklin's Help

Franklin sits down at the couch re-reading the text he just got. His pseudo dad left his wife to be with his other pseudo dad. He never thought Michael would ever actually leave Amanda, let alone for Trevor but he did it. Frank can't help but grin. He knows they're good for each other. He never had a dad growing up and he loves these two man like they're his dads. He grins as a thought pops in his head and he texts Michael back 

'Hey man thats great news homie. You and Trevor are good for each other. Ya'll wanna crash at my place till you figure your shit out?'

a few seconds later his phone buzzes. 

"You sure man? I can find a place no problem. Don't feel you need to offer your place up.'

'Man its no issue at all, you can stay at my crib i got two spare bedrooms not being used. T can stay here too. And dont worry man I dont care what ya'll do. I just dont wanna hear it lol ' Franklin texts back, wanting Mike to feel comforable in staying with him. 

'Right... Well T says thanks and ill see you later on then?'

'Yeah sounds good to me. Later on' Franklin sits his phone back in his pocket and relaxes against the couch, not expecting a reply from the other man. a few minutes later his phone buzzes. He pulls his phone out to reveal a text from Tracy. 

"OMG Franklin Guess what? Dad left mom!! for Uncle trevor!! guess jimmy owes you $30. "

Franklin texts back a short reply. ' damn right he does. Your pops tell you?"

"no, mom did. Dad left this note with the wedding ring in it and she's heart broken. which i dont get. she always hated dad anyway.'

Before Franklin could reply his phone started to ring and Jimmys number flashed across the screen 

"Hey"

"hey man. Looks like I owe you that $30 after all" 

Frank chuckles "Damn right you do. Now you know better than to bet against me. "

"yea.. Im actually glad i lost. Uncle T treats my pops way better then my mom ever did. Shes such a whore..."Jimmy responds a little coldy toward the end. 

"hey man.. She's still your mom. You don't gotta talk bout her like that. I doubt Michael would want that."

"yeah but she fucked over dad big time."

"I know but still she's your mom. " Franklin points out

"Yeah you got a point. "Jimmy sighs into the phone

"Damn right i do. Anyway I gotta do some cleanin up before your pops shows up.. Hollar at me later on or something. "

"I figured he'd stay with you.. Yea cool cool. Later on bro"


	4. Outside

Trevor smiles looking at Michael as he stops texting Franklin. 

Michael grins and tightens his hold on the other man. “What you lookin at?”

Trevor’s smile widens and for one not in an evil way but in a happy way. Michael realises he needs to make him smile like that more often. He loves Trevors smile.   
"Just looking at my porkchop" Trevor grins and kisses Michael lightly. It doesn’t take long and soon enough that innocent kiss turned into a full out makeout session. The don’t break apart till the need for air was too much to ignore. 

Michael smiles and leans his forehead against the other mans “This is nice T. “

"Fuckin a right it is, I am the one kissing yah "Trevor winks and kisses Michael breifly before gettin up. Mike frowns at the loss of Trevor’s heat and pouts. "Hey! whatcha doin?" he almost whines and Trevor can’t help but chuckle 

"Gettin up. C’mon Porkchop. we gotta go." Trevor reaches out for Mike’s hand and pulls him up. He doesn’t let go of his hand once they start to walk away. He laces their hands together and squeezes lightly. 

"Where we going T?" Michael asks confused but curious and lets him be pulled out of the office and out the back of the building

"To the beach of course. Where else would I take ya? Or did you forget?"

Michael grins widely, remembering what they promiced each other back when they were kids. “No I didnt forget T.”Noticing the relief in the other mans eyes Michael stops moving. 

Trevor turns to him confused.”You forget how to move yah legs?”

Mike takes his free hand and places it against the side of Trevor’s face. He caresses it softly and leans forward kissing him firmly but lovingly. “I never forgot anything Trev. Not one thing about us.” He whispers against his lips before kissing him a little more roughly this time. 

Trevor moans and pulls him close with his free hand. He tilts his head to the side and slides his tongue against Mikey’s lips, seeking entrance to which he is quickly granted. Their tongues battle lazily for dominance for a few minutes. Getting lost in the feeling of each other.A few minutes later Trevor pulls back

"Jesus Mikey, Keep this up and i’ll be taking you right here„"Trevor pants breathlessly.

Michael grins and grinds his hips lazily into the other mans. He pushes T back into the door of the red truck and nips his neck. 

Trevor grins and pulls him closer “C’mon Mikey„ Fuck me like you used to.”

Michael pulls back enough to look into his lust clouded eyes “No I won’t Trev… “Trevor’s face fell and started to twist into anger, stopping short and turning to a look of pure love at what Michael’s next words are. 

"But what I will do, is somethin I’ve wanted to do for a long time. I wanna Make love to you."


	5. The Tattoo

Michael pants breathlessly against Trevor’s neck. “Sweet hell T,”

Trevor chuckles and leans into the other mans body ” Your mid life crisis has done little to your sex drive i see* 

Michael grins and nips his ear ” Fucking right it hasn’t. Especially when it comes to you. “

Trevor smiles wide, taking personal joy in the last sentence. He always knew him and Mike had something special as kids. But he didn’t expect it to stay that way after being away from each other for 10 years. “Of course there porkchop. Its us after all”

Michael leans back enough to see Trevor’s smile and his heart does a funny flip type thing.,he kisses him lightly then bends down. He pulls Trevor’s underwear and pants up, tucking his manhood in lovingly and zipping his jeans. He kisses Trevor’s stomach lightly then picks Trevor’s shirt up off the pavement,not giving a fuck that onlookers could see his junk hanging out with his clothes scattered along the ground. 

Trevor stands still in shock and awe, knowing that Michael dressing him, is a way of showing himself that he is serious and that this wasn’t another fuck. That he truly loves Trevor. He moves enough to help Michael get his shirt on. When Michael goes to get himself dressed. Trev stops him “Here. Let me”

Trevor dresses Michael taking just as much care and time as the other man did to him mere seconds ago. Michael leans forward and pulls him close into a tight hug “I love yah Trev.”

Trevor grins widely “Love yah too Sugar, now lets get home. I think a bed would be much better for round two.”Trevor winks and gives Mike’s arse an appreciative squeeze.”

Michael rolls his eyes but nods, going to the other side of the truck and getting in “Alright. I’ll give Frank a text so he knows we’re coming.”

Trevor gets in and nods. 

Michael gets his phone out and texts the young man

'Hey Frank, me n T are leavin the VU now„ you home?”

'yeah man im here, was just cleanin up for you guys. you comin now?

‘yup. should be there in bout 10 minutes with his drivin lol

'lol that shit dont surprize me, doors unlocked„ see yah in a bit homie'

"What he say?"Trevor asks as his takes the other mans hand and laces their fingers together 

Michael smiles at their hands and puts his phone away. “He just said that he’s home and the doors unlocked.”

Trevor nods “good good. He say which room we’re sleepin in?”

Michael shakes his head”I know his room is the middle. I guess everything else is free game”

Trevor grins. “Fine by me,”

They drive in comforable silence, Trevor never lets go of Michael’s hand even when they get out of the truck at Franklins. They almost make it in the house when Trevor see’s a tattoo peaking out from under Michael’s shirt sleeve so he stops suddenly and his eyes widen in awe when he lifts the sleeve of his shirt ” Mikey….”

the man in question gulps uncomforably. “I told yah Trev, I would do it…”

Tears well up in Trevors eyes and he swallows roughly. He can’t believe that Michael would do that. He actually put Trevor’s daughter, the one that he hasn’t seen since she was 2 when her mother took off with her, intals over his pulse on his wrist. T rubs his thumb over the ink. M.J.P. 

Trevor lets a tear slide down his face. “When?”he looks up at Michael sadly

"The day after the heist. First thing i did was get the tattoo. " 

Trevor pulls Michael close and kisses him passionately. 

Michael returns the kiss then pulls away. “Lets go inside babe.”


	6. The Phone Call

Tracy rolls her eyes when she walks into the house, hearing her mother once again sobbing at the fact her dad finally left. Tracy actually feels sorry for her. "Mom?"

Amanda blinks the tears away and sniffs. "In the living room sweetheart"

Tracy walks into the living room and sighs, seeing the mess of tissues and,, "Mom, is that dad's sweater?" Tracy makes a unpleased face 

"Mom seriously don't be so middle school. Its been weeks." Tracy sits down beside her mother on the couch.

"You don't understand honey, I was married to your dad for 23 years. and he left me for TREVOR FUCKING PHILLIPS!!! "Amanda's face twists into a look of pure anger

Tracy rolls her eyes. " I don't see why your so like fucking pissed over this. You slept with how many people behind his back? "

"TRACY! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK TO ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT! "Amanda yells at her daughter, infuriated that Tracy would talk to her like that. 

"well its true mom!! you treated daddy like total shit. Uncle T may have been an asshole to dad but he appreciated him,, " Tracy looks at her mother honestly

Amanda swallows, having a rather gross taste in her mouth. she can't help feeling that her daughter may be right. Trevor always was closer to Michael then she was, and try and she might back in North Yankton, she could never get Michael to be there for her like he was for Trevor.. Why did that psycho have to come back? things were fine before Trevor once again stuck his head where it doesn't belong and she lost her husband because of it. She was the one who is suppost to have control not the other way round. she hates this feeling. 

"Thats not the point Tracy. He is still MY husband and i'll be damned if i lose him to Trevor."

Tracy laughs " Mom your hopeless. This came in the mail by the way"Tracy tosses an envelope onto Amanda's lap and walks upstairs to her room

Amanda opens the envelope and unfolds the piece of paper inside, which read divorce papers. the papers fell to the floor as she screamed. "THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

She grabs her phone and angrily dials Michael's number. Once she hears someone pick up on the other line she starts to give Michael the third degree. 

"Are you fucking kidding me Michael? what the actual fuck. leaving me for that psycopath???" she stops short when she hears said psycopath answer the line. 

"Why I love you too Amanda."

"put Michael on the phone. "she says though gritted teeth

"Im sorry but Mikey can't come to the phone right now. " 

she hears Michaels light hearted chuckle alone with his hushed voice   
"c'mon trev just hang up. "   
"I said put him on the phone you lunatic!!!!"Amanda growls

Trevor laughs. " I don't think so. He's too busy sucking my dick. have a nice day Amanda." Trevor ends the call and bursts out laughing. 

"jesus T, I can't believe you just did that." Michael starts chuckling and lays his head on Trevor's shoulder.

"Better believe it Sugar, Cause its gunna happen alot more" Trevor tightens his hold on the other man "Now that i got my porkchop back, nothings gunna stand in the way of that. Not even Amanda and her fake tittys. "

Michael chuckles "Don't worry T. I aint going back. " he places a kiss on T's bare chest and sighs contently


	7. Jimmy's Christmas Plan

Jimmy walks into the kitchen to get some food. He stops when he see’s his mothers look of pure hate staring off into space. “Mom?” Jimmy walks into the dining room and sits down beside her at the table

"I cant fucking believe him. "

Jimmy sighs and closes his eyes. He loves his mom despite everything she’s done. Every time his parents got into it he always took his mother’s side. But the way Amanda is acting is too much. He knows his dad is an asshole but he also knows he tried to be a good dad and husband. Jimmy smiles slightly remembering a time when they lived back in North Yankton and his dad and Trevor had taken him and Trevor’s daughter to the park one day when his mom was bitching about how Michael never took care of them. He remembers the whole day as if it was yesterday. They had made a snowman and how happy his dad was goofing off with uncle T. Suddenly a thought accrues to Jimmy, what ever happened to little M.J. ?

"What ever happened to M.J mom?"

Amanda looks up at her son in confusion ” who?”

Jimmy rolls his eyes ” M.J, uncle T’s daughter”

Amanda sighs ” her mother left Trevor and took off with m.J. Which is something i wish i could have done when you guys were little”

Jimmy gives his mother a dirty look ” your such a bitch!!!!!” He gets up abruptly and storms off. He starts a conference call and calls both Tracy and Franklin. 

"Hey Tracy, Franks on the line too, I gotta plan for this christmas."

Tracy giggles in excitement, “Ohh really? I absolutely love christmas!!! whats your plan?”

"well You remember how back before we had to move, when we used to have actual good christmas’s?"

"oh my god yes!! they were the absolute best!! Franklin, Uncle T used to always bring in this big tree, that was waaay too big for the trailer, Daddy was so happy back then. He used to get so excited for christmas. "Tracy says recalling the good ole days.

"Yeah well this year i think we should thanks pops and uncle T. Thank em for doing everything they could to make our christmas special ya know?"

"I agree Jimmy, but whats your plan dog?"Franklin asks curiously

"well its a long fuckin shot but I wanna see if we can find a way to get ahold and basically find M,J."

"YOUR BRILLIANT JIMMY!!"Tracy shouts in shock. 

"Who’s M.J?"

"Uncle Trevor’s daughter."

"woah what? are you seriously T has a kid?"

"Yup. she’s like a couple years younger then me and jimmy"Tracey says in a much lower tone then before

"Damn. well why do we need to find her?"

"What ever did happen to M.J?"Tracy asks

Jimmy then explains to them about his conversation with Amanda and how mad it made him for how she reacted.

"UGH. I would have hated mom if she did that to us!!! I wonder if M.J hates her mom?" Tracy sighs.

"Well I know a guy that could prob help us find her, or least her mom. Text me the names and I’ll tell my buddy?" Franklin thinks to himself how Lester can find litterly anything so this should be easy right?


	8. Fat Jokes

Franklin ends the call with Tracy and Jimmy. He smiles. Jimmy has a pretty bomb ass idea, but he can’t help but wonder if Lester can find her. and what will they do if he can? What they gunna do, get a hold of her and say hey you dont know us but we know you, and ur dad. Because that isnt creepy at all? Franklin shakes his head and sighs. 

"Whatcha sighing at F?" Michael asks walking into the kitchen

"Whaa? oh nothing man"

Michael raises his eyebrows about to comment on the quick and nervous reaction Franklin gave him when Trevor comes behind him and smacks his ass 

"Shoulda known to find ya in the kitchen Fatty."Trevor grins and walks over to the fridge, stopping short when he see’s Michaels reaction. 

"Whats wrong?"

Michael shakes his head “Not a damn thing.”He walks outside and down by the pool. sitting down along the edge and placing his leg in the warm water. He sighs loudly. He really hates when Trevor makes fat jokes about him. He knows he’s gotten a little pudgy and actually hates the fact. 

Trevor runs after the other man “Mikey!” Michael doesnt utter a response, to which makes Trevor worry, He sees the other man by the pool and runs up to him and sits beside him and looks in his direction “Mike.. Will you tell me whats up your ass?”

Michael scoffs and rolls his eyes ” Im not fucking fat you asshole.”

Trevor’s look softens and he frowns. Wrapping his arms around the other mans waist and hold him tightly. “I know Mikey.”

Michael sighs and leans against Trevor’s body. “Then why say it?”

Trevor takes a deep breathe.” Im shit with explain stuff. but for you i’ll give it a shot. Back before you were always so fucking skinny. I knew it wasnt fuckin right Mike. Then i see you now and your not. Im actually glad ur a bit on the pudgy side. It suits you. Your my porkchop and I love you for it Michael. Im sorry I offended yah. “

Michael turns and places his hand against Trevors cheek, He smiles softly and leans forwad. Placing his lips against the other mans. He pulls away a few seconds later “Im so sorry im so sensitive.” 

Trevor smiles “Ya wouldnt be my porkchop any other way”


	9. Lil Phillips

Franklin sends a text to Lester asking if he could help him out by finding someone for him. Lester quickly replied saying it was childs play and he had no issue doing the coloured man the favor. He sugessted meeting up as he could most likely find the one Franklin was looking for in a matter of minutes. Franklin grins to himself hoping that was true. He texted back saying he agreed and that he would be over soon. 

Franklin puts his phone in his pocket and heads out on the deck, to see how Mike and T were making out.   
"Hey Guys, everything alright?"

Trevor pulls away, turning to the younger mans direction grinning like a mad fool "Oh yes My N word, things are more then alright"

Franklin chuckles "Alright man. Well Im headin out for a bit. Give you two love birds some alone time." 

Michael laughs and nods "Alright man. Dont get into too much trouble."

Franklin nods and walks down , to feed Chop then back up and out to the car. He gives Lester a text saying he was on his way.

Franklin texts Jimmy asking for the information, saying he was going to see that friend of his.  
'alright bro, here it is.   
Her names Michelle Jaimee Santana Phillips. tracey remembers Uncle T callin her M.J. she'd be bout 17 i think. Her moms name was Beth Llewellyn. thats all me n Tracey could figure out'

'Yea man. that should b good enough. I'll let u know what my guy finds'

Franklin puts his phone into his pocket and drives to Lesters place. He knocks on the door and waits for Lester to let him in. Once he does he makes his way through the house to Lesters room. 

"Hey man i got the info ya need. Hope its enough.."Franklin brings out his phone, scrolling to the text from Jimmy and passes his phone to the other man.   
Lester closes a couple browser tabs then looks at the phone. typing up the name but stoping short.   
" you said your trying to find this girl right?"

Franklin nodded

" Im not one to pry but considering who this girl is. Why are you trying to find Trevor's daughter?"

"Its Jimmys idea man. Him and Tracey wanna do something special for T and Michael this christmas. He wants to find her and talk to her. Get her to see Trevor.. I said i knew a guy who could find her and id see what i could do."Franklin looks over at the other man nervously"

Lester nods. "She's near Paleto Bay,Been there since 07 when her mother remarried."

Franklin gaps. "Are you fuckin with me? She's been in LS this whole motherfuckin time?"

Lester nods

"Wait. how the hell did you know?" the coloured man asks confused

"funny story, i found MJ through a game chat. I knew the moment i heard her, she was Trevors daughter. Plus her username, LilPhillips, helped confirm. "

Franklin nodded " Think she'd want to see Trevor?"

Lester smiles "of course. Luckily her mother told her all about Trevor. MJ knows exactly who her father is and surprizingly she doesnt hate him for it. "

Franklin nods. "Sweet, I shld go meet up with Jimmy and let em know what you told me."

Lester nods and prints off some information "here. This is some basic info i got off of LifeInvader about her."

Franklin nods his thanks and makes his leave to meet up with Jimmy


	10. Nervousness

"Momma!!" a young girl hollars from her room, looking to her mirror in distaste

  
"What did I tell you about yelling for me from several rooms away darlin?" 

the young girl groans "Momma please, just help me"

an older woman walks down the hall to the girls room and starts chuckling upon seeing her daughters current look. The young girl had one side of her hair brushed, leaving beautiful curls where as her other side was a mess and her brush was stuck in her hair. 

"Can you contain yourself for 5 minutes and help me with this so called beautiful hair you've passed down to me?" The young girl says in a very unpleased tone

The older woman walks over to the young girl. "Oh M.J. what did I tell you about brushing your hair? I paid good money for the hair detangling solution i bought you. You should be using it. 

M.J blushes "I used it all" she says in a quiet tone

"Oh honey, why didnt you tell me? i would have gotten you more."The older woman walks out of her room, returning a few seconds later with a spray bottle. She lightly sprays some into M.J.'s hair and slowly eases the brush out of her beautiful dark brown locks. 

"Can I brush your hair sweetheart?"

M.J grins "yea, Momma I'd like that."

Her mother starts to brush her hair "Are you nervous?"

M.J grins " Kinda. But excited too."

Her mother nods " I can't beleve your finally meeting your dad."

M.J grin widens "I know! I hope he wants to meet me."

"Of course he will. He loves you. I wish I wouldn't have had to run away with you but your dad.. He's just.."

MJ cuts her off "He's still dad. He was a crazy mofo mama, its done with though, I forgive you. Just don't try that again okay?"

"Your old enough now to make your own decisions about your dad."

"Do I have to stop calling Oliver dad? "

MJ's mother stops brushing her hair for a moment. "Well honey, do you want to stop? I know he'd understand."

"I don't wanna. He's treated me like his flesh and blood. I consider him just as much as a dad as Trevor. Can I call them both dad?" MJ asks nervously

her mother smiles at her little girl. "Of course sweetheart. "

MJ grins "awesome!"

Her mother finishes up her hair and smiles at her daughter. "You look beautiful baby, So much like your father. "

MJ grins "Mama are you saying i look like a boy?"

Her mother chuckles. "God No. You know what i mean."

"Oh so he looks like a girl then?"

Mj bursts out laughing at her mothers groan "mama chill. I was only picking with ya"

"Your as bad as Trevor."The door bell rings. "Oh that must be Uncle Lester. Are you ready hun?"

she grins nervously. "as much as a girl can be to meet her dad for the first time in 15 years."

Mj smiles and hugs her mom quickly. She runs out to open the door and give her crazy uncle a hug. "Hey Uncle Les."

He accepts the hug and doesnt even look the least bit uncomfortable which makes Beth smile to herself. She remembers a time when any form of affection would make him extremly uncomfortable. "Hey Kid. How you feeling?"

Mj smiles at her uncle. " Really nervous. I mean I haven't seen him since i was in diapers. Will he even wanna meet me? I mean. its been 15 years."

"Don't worry MJ, Trevor will be shocked at first but he's going to be thrilled to have his daughter back. Trust me on this one kid."


End file.
